This invention relates to a processing machine, especially an automatic punching and bending machine, comprising a machine frame, a plurality of processing or machining units or a plurality of mounting positions for such units, mounted on the machine frame, and a drive means common to the plurality of processing units or some of them for driving at least one moved part of each of the processing units.